Die Auserwählten oder die ChaosTruppe
by lady of darkness 369
Summary: Beim ersten Ringkrieg läuft etwas schief (was auch immer) und die ganze Welt fliegt in die Luft! Im letzten Moment kann Gandalf die Zeit zurück drehen und die Gefährten durch die neun Auserwählten ersetzen - von denen keiner eine Ahnung hat wo er ist oder


__

Die Auserwählten oder die Chaos-Truppe eine Herr der Ringe Parodie

__

Kapitel1: Eine seltsame Welt mit seltsamen Bewohnern!

Da bei unserem törichten Versuch die Welt zu retten diese vollständig zerstört wurde, sehe ich, Gandalf der Weiße, mich gezwungen die alte Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, die Zeit zurück zu drehen und die Auserwählten aus der fremden Dimension zu rufen auf das sie diese Welt retten mögen!

An einem schönen Montag morgen (oder war es Mittwoch? Naja der Wochentag spielt eigentlich keine Rolle! Also an irgendeinem Morgen jedenfalls!) wachte Timmi in seinem (jedenfalls dachte er es wäre seines) Bett auf. Wo war er? In einem Abflußrohr? Nein, da würde es stinken! Auf jedenfall war der Raum merkwürdig rund. Er lag auch nicht wie er gedacht hatte in seinem Bett sondern in einem fremden. Ein Mädchen das etwas damit zu tun haben könnte sah er nicht. Er stand auf und blickte sich um. Er sah einen kleinen Zettel auf einem hölzernen Schreibtisch liegen. Vielleicht würde der Zettel etwas erklären? Er ging zum Schreibtisch, nahm den Zettel in die Hand und las folgendes:

__

Lieber Timmi,

ich habe eine sehr, sehr große Bitte an dich! Du musst den Ring, der in der Schublade liegt unbedingt nach Bruchtal bringen! Dort wird man dir mehr erklären können! Du bist einer der neun auserwählten, die sich auf eine sehr gefährliche Reise begeben müssen. Die anderen Acht wirst du spätestens in Bruchtal finden. Aber es ist sehr wichtig das du es bis dorthin schaffst!

Viel Glück!

Gandalf der Weiße

PS.: Grüß Bilbo von mir, ja?

Das war ja nicht besonders hilfreich! Wer war dieser Gandalf? Und was zum Himmel war Bruchtal? Und er wusste immer noch nicht wo er war! Vor Entrüstung ließ er den Zettel fallen. Als er sich bückte, um ihn wieder aufzuheben, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. WAS ZUM HENKER WAR MIT SEINEN FÜSSEN PASSIERT??? Sie waren nicht hübsch und wohlgeformt wie immer sondern richtig riesig und mit widerwärtigem Haar bewachsen! War das etwa ... nein ... das konnte nicht sein! Hatte er etwa... igitt... hatte er etwa Schamhaar auf den Füssen?! Das war ja abstoßend! In was für ein Monster hatte er sich verwandelt? Und wenn sein Schamhaar da unten war ... oh Gott war _er _dann noch da?! Schnell fühlte er in seine Hose. Ja! Er war noch da und kein bisschen kleiner! Na so ein Glück!!! Aber das mit dem Schamhaar auf den Füssen war sonderbar, sehr sonderbar! Dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Er ging zum Schreibtisch und öffnete die oberste Schublade und tatsächlich dort lag ein Ring! Ein einfacher, goldener Ring an einer Kette. Timmi nahm den Ring heraus und legte die Kette um seinen Hals, dann schloss er die Schublade wieder. Er sah sich nochmals um. Der Raum war mit altertümlichen Möbeln eingerichtet und es gab auch zwei Fenster und eine Tür. War er hier im Mittelalter oder was? Er beschloss erst mal durch die Tür zu gehen und den Rest des Hauses zu erkunden. Er schritt auf die Tür zu. Plötzlich öffnete jemand sie von außen und ein merkwürdiges Wesen das ebenfalls Schamhaare auf den Füßen zu haben schien betrat den Raum.

,,Ah, Timmi! Bist du endlich Wach! Wir müssen noch so viel für die Feier vorbereiten!", sagte das Wesen.

,,Äh, welche Feier? Wer bist du? Wo bin ich? Warum habe ich Schamhaare auf den Füssen???", all diese Fragen brachen auf einmal aus Timmi heraus.

,,Meine 111. Geburtstagsfeier! Du bist in deinem Zimmer in Beutelsend! Ich bin dein Onkel Bilbo! Und was sind Schwammhaare???", sagte das Wesen verdutzt.

Das heißt Schamhaare!", korrigierte ihn Timmi. ,,Du bist Bilbo? Ich soll dich von einem gewissen äh ... Gandalf grüßen und...", weiter kam er nicht denn das Wesen unterbrach ihn.

,,Gandalf? Du meinst sicher Günther! Der muss sich noch um die Musik kümmern!"

,, Und ähm... tschuldige aber was bist du für ein Wesen?", fragte Timmi.

,,Ein Hobbit! Genau wie du! Weißt du nicht mehr? Geht es dir gut?"

,,Ja.", ein Hobbit also davon hatte er schon mal irgendwo gelesen aber wo, dass wusste er nicht mehr.

"Ich geh mal ein Bisschen raus an die frische Luft!", nuschelte er und drängte sich an Bilbo vorbei.

Draußen angekommen (er hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht den richtigen Weg zu finden dieses Haus oder diese Höhle oder wie auch immer war ziemlich groß) blickte er sich erstaunt um. Um ihn herum standen bombastisch große Bäume. Das war ja eine verrückte Welt. Noch verrückter wurde es als er zwei weitere Hobbits sah, die zusammen auf einer Ziege (zumindest sah es aus wie eine Ziege) ritten. So große Ziegen hatte er auch noch nicht gesehen. Vielleicht war diese hier ja genmanipuliert oder so? Aber das schien nicht in diese mittelalterliche Welt zu passen. Auf einmal dämmerte ihm etwas, vielleicht war diese seltsame Welt ja gar nicht so groß? Vielleicht war er ja nur geschrumpft! Im Gegensatz zu den Schamhaaren auf seinen Füßen wirkte das gar nicht mal so verwunderlich. Er entschied sich ein wenig die Straße entlang zu gehen und das Dorf zu inspizieren. Als er einmal durch das Dorf durchgelaufen war (er war circa fünf mal von Schweinen und ähnlichem über den Haufen gerannt worden) legte er sich ein wenig am Straßenrand ins Gras. Plötzlich hörte er sehr lautes und ziemlich besoffen klingendes Grölen:

__

In Junkers Kneipe bei Bier und Pfeife da saßen wir beisam,

ein kühler tropfn vom bessen Hpfffffen uns dursch die Kehle rann!

Ja wenn de Burrrschen singen un de klamfen klingen un de Madelns falln druff rein

Dese dumme Gänse was kann det Leven scheeneres geben

Als eene dufffe Kleilerei, nee keilerei!

Sonneunnergang de ganse Nacht unnes spielt de Blalaleika, leika,

dir jehört meen Herze ganse Nacht schwarser Nadascha nu dier alleen!

Ja, ja, ja...

Ein seltsamer Wagen kam um die Ecke gefahren, der von einem kränklichen Pony gezogen wurde kam um die Ecke gebogen. Der Wagen war schon sehr alt, dass sah man ihm an und der Besitzer hatte ihn mehr schlecht als recht mit gelber Farbe bemalt und mit bunten Blümchen verziert. Der Besitzer war nicht weniger seltsam. Er war schon sehr alt und selbst seinen langen weißen Bart trug er als Dreadlocks. Er trug ein langes blaues Cape und darunter Klamotten in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen gelben Zylinder auf dem mit rot geschrieben stand: "SCHÜTZT DIE TIERE UND PFLANZEN! PEACE!"

Der Mann bemerkte Timmi, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war und sagte: ,,Peace Bruder! Darf ich mich vorstellen: Günther der absolut dauerblaue! Und wie ist dein Name?"

__

So das wars erst mal! Wenn es euch gefalln hat könnt ihr ja ma en Rieview schreiben)


End file.
